The Date
by QuidditchGirl30
Summary: AU! Challenge 3. Ginny makes Hermione go on a dating show. Little does she know that one of the three men behind the curtain is the man of her dreams...HHR oneshot


**The Date(s) **

**A/N: Challenge Number 3! This one is a combination! Both Kate (FelixFelicis11) and I wrote this story. Basically, Hermione is on a date show, (you know, the kind where three guys stand behind curtains and she asks them questions?) But, little does she know, someone special is a contestant, and she will soon find out that they were made for each other…**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Do we have a show for you tonight! Today, our contestant is from our very own witchcraft and wizardry school, Hogwarts! Please welcome Hermione Granger!" I heard from behind a studio door. I took a deep breath and then pushed open the doors. Immediately the crowd started cheering for God knows what reason. I smiled and silently promised to hex Ginny into the next century for putting me on this show. I sat down on a stool that was next to three curtains. I turned and waved pathetically to the crowd.

"Hermione is eighteen years old, lives in London, and enjoys dancing and the beach-,"

Um, since when?

"-But Hermione, what the crowd wants to know is, what are you looking for in love?" The announcer looked into my eyes as if my answer decided the fate of the world.

"Oh, er, well, you know, I like talking, and you know-,"

"Kissing?" he asked fiercely.

"Um, sure," Ok, so the thing about me is, I've got the books and the studying down pat, but romance and me, _hopeless_, and the announcer seemed to realize that too. He cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows to the crowd, who chuckled, turning my cheeks red.

"I think it's time to meet the contestants!" he exclaimed, his energy coming back. "Contestant number one!" A spotlight lit above the first curtain. "Number one has worked for the Ministry of Magic for four years, is now twenty-one years old, he says that he enjoys girls that are intelligent, funny, and not afraid to show their feelings!"

I perked up, an intelligent guy looking for an intelligent girl? I sat up straight in my chair and smiled.

"Contestant number two!" The second light lit up. "This contestant was kicked out of Hogwarts for-er…an _unknown_ reason, and currently unemployed, he is, shall we say, 'exploring his options'. He is seventeen years old and just wants a girl who is pretty, supportive and loveable."

Loveable, supportive? Those were my middle names. "And finally, contestant number three." The last light lit up. "Number three is on his last year of school, he has a passion for Quidditch-,"

Ew.

"He loves getting good grades and just hanging out with his best friends."

I shrugged, OK, so this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Now, Hermione, are you ready?"

"Um, yeah," I replied.

"Good, because now you are going to go on a date with each of these contestants. Now, with contestant number one, you will be going to Florence Fortiscue's Ice Cream shop. Have fun!"

**XXX**

Oh. Dear. _Merlin_.

"Did you know that the earth revolves around the sun at _precisely_-?"

"-No, I didn't."

"Oh, well did you know-?"

"-No."

"Oh," he sighed and looked around. Well, at least I _think_ he was looking around. We both had masks on so I couldn't tell if he was looking around or having spastic seizures.

"Let's get to know each other!"

"All right."

"Did you know-?"

"-Well, lets exchange names, shall we?"

He took a bite out of his ice cream sundae. "Sure."

I could tell he was smiling. He extended his right hand. "Hi, I'm P-,"

"-Here's more ice cream!" the waiter came and gave us a new round of ice cream sundaes.

I watched him leave before turning back to my date. "Anyways, carry on," I smiled warmly and grabbed my cherry.

He once again extended his right hand. "I am Percy Weasley."

I choked on my cherry. _PERCY_! I coughed and wheezed. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.

"P-_Percy_?"

His hand fell down on the table. "You know me?"

"Mhmm," I squeaked.

His head cocked to one side. "Er…how old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"A-and you like books?"

I nodded, feeling the terror sink in.

"Oh, Merlin! H-_Hermione_?"

I nodded and removed my mask. He followed suit. We gaped at each other for a while before he laughed and smiled.

"Well, this is awkward."

No shit, Sherlock.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head. "Well, let me ask a few questions about you."

Oh dear God.

"Er…all right."

"Um…what do you like to do?"

"…"

"Bad question. Er…what are your interests?"

"…"

"Another bad question. I-,"

"Percy?" He looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but this just isn't working," I smiled sympathetically. "You have a girl out there who's right for you, but it's not me. I'm really sorry."

He nodded and smiled. "Yea, I sorta suspected that."

I returned the smile and stood. "Well, see you later."

**XXX**

"So, now that our guest has dated Contestant number one it's time for number two!"

I was bracing for the worst, after all, having my best friend's brother go on a date with me was pretty off-putting. I was ready for a tornado next.

**XXX**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"So…do you like…cows?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Er…do you like…trees?"

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Do you-,"

"-Listen, er…Whatever-Your-Name-Is, can we just be silent for a few minutes?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. I stopped tapping my Butterbeer bottle and sighed. This was horrible. I was on a date with a…a…well, he's nothing short of a pig.

Then the food came, and I watched in disgust as he dug into his hamburger. A glob of mayonnaise rolled down his chin and he chomped down on what use to be a fine piece of ham. My mouth hung slightly open two seconds later when he finished the burger.

"Er…nice trick."

He grinned sloppily, showing me a mouthful of…well, "seafood". I cringed and silently told myself never to eat a hamburger again.

"So…I'm Vincent Crabbe."

To tell you the truth, I wasn't that surprised. "Check please!"

**XXX**

I slumped back into the studio, I had thoroughly lost any faith in this show and was just ready to get it over with. "Welcome back, Hermione!"

Oh Lord.

**XXX**

"Well, this next question is a little cliché, but how are you? I mean, are you happy? Sad?"

I smiled and leaned back in my seat. "I'm fine, really."

"Am I a pathetic date? I bet I am…if you want to leave, I can pay…"

I shook my head and covered my hand with his. "No, this is the best date out of all of them."

He nodded to show he understood and sipped his Butterbeer. I was still holding his hand, so I looked down to examine it. It was slightly callused from years of Quidditch, but at the same time, it was very soft.

I cocked my head to the side and narrowed my eyes. I knew those hands…

"So, the guy said you liked to read, is that true?"

I looked up at his mask and smiled. "What? Oh, yea. I love books."

He nodded. "My best friend always has her nose in a book."

"Oh, really?" I asked, looking outside the window.

"I'm-I'm sorry…am I boring you?"

I looked back and shook me head. "No! No, sorry, I got distracted."

"Oh."

I took a sip of my Butterbeer. "So…I heard you like Quidditch."

"Yea…it's getting a little distracting with the war and all and besides, my friend doesn't really want me to play."

I sat back, the wheels turning in my head. So this guy was in my year at Hogwarts, he plays Quidditch but his best friend doesn't want him to…and that best friend likes to…read…

"Oh. Dear. _MERLIN!_"

"What? Did I do something?"

I reached over and pulled his mask off. I was right. Staring back at me was none other than Harry James Potter.

He gaped at me. "What was that for?"

I sighed. "Oh, Harry. Don't you know who I am?"

"Er…my date?"

"You are so thick! _Honestly_!"

He showed no emotion. "Hermione?"

I slowly took off my mask. "Oh, this is awful isn't it? I mean, Ginny pushes me into doing this dating thing and then I get Percy, Crabbe, and you! Oh, this is _awful_!"

Harry placed his hands over mine, a slight smile on his face. "I knew, Hermione."

I looked up from my hands in shock. "W-What?"

He sighed and leaned back. "I finally figured out my feelings for you and Ginny thought this would be a great way for you to…well, figure it out as well."

I controlled my breathing and gritted my teeth. "Oh."

He winced. "I'm sorry, 'Mione."

I crossed my arms. "My name's not 'Mione."

He smiled.

**XXX**

"Hermione Granger, who do you pick?"

I saw Ginny in the crowd, and smiled smugly to myself. I walked over to the first curtain and tugged slightly on the cord. I saw her eyes widen and I grinned.

"Just kidding."

Dropping the cord, I walked right past the second curtain and yanked on the third. Harry appeared and the crowd gasped. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me. There were 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' throughout the audience as we pulled away. We smiled at each other and waved at the camera and audience.

It had taken me awhile to sort out my feelings, but I knew Harry was right for me.

But if Harry wasn't there, well, then Percy just _might've_ stood a chance.

"Did you know-?"

Yea. Right.

**A/N: phew! This took a LONG time to write! I did all the dates and the end, and Kate (Felix) did the show stuff. SO just a short one-shot, nothing major. School is starting TOMORROW, so it might take me awhile to get the other stories up (considering how long it takes me in the summer). REVIEW!**

**QuidditchGirl30**


End file.
